Allie Challenges
Allie Challenges are a feature in Where's My Water? Like Cranky Challenges, they serve as special challenges that correspond with Allie's Story, though they appear in Swampy and Cranky levels as well. Also similar to Cranky Challenges, the challenges come in sets of three; currently four sets have been released, with the first being free to play. The rest will be unlocked if the player purchases Allie's Story as an in-app purchase for $1.99 USD. However, when the player completes a challenge set, instead of a bonus level being unlocked, a song is unlocked that the player can listen to; these songs include short, instrumental covers of popular Disney scores. In addition to having the ability to be listened to at any time, these songs can also play after the player beats an Allie level, on the scoring screen. Cranky Challenges usually focused on a variety of tasks, however all Allie Challenges consist of one main task; filling up the musical notes around the level in the correct order, with the notes being added into the level, modifying it. However, different fluids will need to be used to fill them up for different challenges. The musical notes must be filled up in the order specified in the top-left corner of the screen from left-to-right, if the player makes one mistake, the challenge will need to be restarted. Challenges Songs already unlocked: * Where's My Water? "Whistle whilst in the shower." * Chopsticks "Great tune to eat with." Set 1 *Level 9-1, Change Direction: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level C2-2, Dumbwaiter: Get contaminated water to all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level A1-5, Down Is Up: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. *'Song:' The Bare Necessities Quote: "It's the simple things..." Set 2 *Level C3-17, Cross the Streams: Get contaminated water to all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level A1-3, Pathfinder: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level A1-13, Crystal Cavern: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. *'Song: '''London Bridge Quote: "Made from rock." Set 3 *Level 4-6, Ricochet: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level 6-19, Through and Through: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level 3-8, Let's Play Catch: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. *'Song: Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me) Quote: "Hum while searching for lost treasure." Set 4 *Level A2-2, Steam Cleaning: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level A2-8, Switcharoo: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. *Level 3-13, Redirection: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * '''Song: Frére Jacques Quote: "Good music to wake up to." Set 5 * Level A3-1, Paths of Mine: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level 7-19, Easily Swayed: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level A3-9, Fan Boy: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. * Song: '''Pop Goes the Weasel Quote: "Can't... get... out... of... head!" Set 6 * Level 5-14, Double DIpping: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level A3-4, Valley of Evil: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level C3-6, Raincatcher: Get contaminated water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * '''Song: '''Entertainer Quote: "Otherwise known as Allie." Set 7 * Level 2-16, Stop, Drop, and Catch: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level A4-5, Boom, Shake the Room: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level A4-15, Start the Clock: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. * '''Song: Beethoven's Fifth Quote: "A cacophony of strings is usually required to play this." Set 8 * Level 5-15, Water Gate: Get water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level C1-7, Touch and Hold: Get contaminated water to all the musical notes in the correct order. * Level A4-2, Together as One: Steam up all the musical notes in the correct order. * '''Song: '''It's a Small World After All Quote: "Is it really? After all?" Category:Allie's Story Category:Allie's Bonus Levels Category:Bonus Levels